starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Razor Squadron
Razor Squadron is a TIE Interceptor MkII squadron assigned to Task Force Inquisitor aboard the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]]. It is a premier fighter unit having earned an Elite rating. It is currently undergoing the transition to a new fighter, the TIE Avenger. History This is the legendary TIE Interceptor squadron of Outer Rim Battlegroup fame. Elite from the moment it was established, its pilots had to meet special requirements before being selected to join; applying for a transfer into this unit, without invitation, was not available. Each officer was required to hold at least the rank of Lieutenant Commander, as well has have several commendations, including "Ace" status. Then-Lieutenant Antoine Dareus was the first member to be assigned to this squadron without meeting the rank requirement. Several promotions later, he become the most recognized commanding officer to ever serve with the unit. It wasn't until 15 ABY with their transfer to the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] by request of Lieutenant Commander Inrokana that they were brought from the Outer Rim to serve with Task Force Inquisitor. During this transfer the squadron was upgraded from the Mk I TIE Interceptor to the Mk II, bringing them back on the forefront of technology and equipment. Task Force Inquisitor (15 ABY) The Fleet's reorganization in late 15 ABY left Task Force Inquisitor without a premier fighter squadron. Fleet Commodore Krieg Inrokana, the head of the Starfighter Corps for the task force, challenged this squadron to become that premier squadron in the course of the upcoming year. This begun the squadron's road to an elite rating and a challenge to each and every individual to uphold the high standard. Early 16 ABY saw Marshal Krieg Inrokana take command of the task force which heralded in a new level of attention and training. It didn't take the squadron long to earn its place within the task force; quietly earning an elite rating through the merciless training and drills ordered by its Commanding Officer, Alex Dante. Elite Status (16 ABY) Not long after earning this coveted rating, Alex Dante was transferred out of the task force under the premise of training other imperial units after displaying the aptitude for such duty. Transferring from Widowmaker Squadron, Liza Molokai was placed in charge of the squadron. In conjunction with its newly earned elite status the ground crew assigned to the unit was increased to suppliment its operational capability. In conjunction with Task Force Inquisitor's assignment to crack down on crime and other disturbances within the Empire's territory the squadron has been assigned a multitude of roles to include pirate and smuggling interdiction, customs support and security duties. After several months it was selected for front line duty on the perimeter as part of the combat readiness initiative set forth by Marshal Inrokana to keep all fighter units current. Recently in an effort to keep the unit up to max strength the ground crew was increased from 32 to 42 personnel. Designation Change (17 ABY) When the TIE Avenger was revealed in early 17 ABY, it quickly became the premier instrument of death for the Imperial Starfighter Corps. As such, Razor Squadron was given the distinct honor and privledge of being the first to fly the new fighter by Marshal Krieg Inrokana. Along with the honor the squadron recieved a designation change from INSFC-11 to AVSFC-01 - the first Avenger squadron. After the conversion to the new fighter, the squadron still continued to fly the MkII varient of the Interceptor though in time that would be phased out as well. Change of Command (17 ABY) With Liza Molokai being promoted, a new commanding officer was assigned to act as Commanding Officer. Squadron Leader Pferiov was chosen from a long list of potentials as his outstanding service record set him above the other candidates. Unit Awards *Core Worlds Service Ribbon *Inner Rim Service Ribbon *Outer Rim Service Ribbon *Corellian Service Ribbon Flight Roster *Tau I - Squadron Leader Markus Pferiov CO (NPC) *Tau II - Pilot Officer Jitt Kilvaari *Tau III - Unassigned *Tau IV - Unassigned Combat History *Trial by Fire - In the aftermath of a sucessful mission, Dante and Molokai are treated to a training session by two of the ace's of the Empire. OOC Information *Liza Molokai is currently in charge of this squadron. See Task Force Inquisitor for its place within the Imperial hierarchy. Category:Imperial Starfighter Corps Category:Military Units Category:Pilots From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.